Asakura Kiki
|image = AsakuraKiki-DakishimerareteMitai.jpg |caption = Asakura Kiki promoting "Dakishimerarete Mitai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = Virgo |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = (2014-) |label = zetima |mcolor = Light Pink |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = October 25, 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |graduate1 = February 28, 2017 |days1 = 2 Years, 4 Months, 4 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, NakaZYXtai!!!, Cattivo! |blog = |autograph = }}Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014 and was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~."ハロプロ研修生　発表会2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～出演者追加決定！ (archived)" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2014-11-18. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Asakura was born on September 3, 2000 in Chiba, Japan. 2014 In mid-2014, Asakura participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition!. Asakura made it to the final round, but was not chosen to join Morning Musume '14."℃-ute新曲公開！こぶしツアー、福田ソロ、アンジュルム新メンバー、山岸ヘアアレンジ MC:福田花音・小片リサ【ハロ！ステ#145】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-11-25. (Reference Image) After failing the audition, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei on October 25. She was officially announced as a member of the trainee program on November 18 and was formally introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ recital on November 29 alongside 8 other girls. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Asakura would debut in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami. 2017 On June 16, it was announced that Asakura was diagnosed with a lumbar disc herniation and would not be participating in any activities up until June 30 in order to rest."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-16. After an examination with the doctor on June 30, it was determined that she was not in the condition to return to activities. Asakura was reported to still be in pain and had only started acupuncture and physical therapy to help relieve it, thus she would continue resting until mid-July."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-30. An update was posted on July 12, stating that Asakura would be able to gradually restart activities."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-12. She participated in the talk segments of the "Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou" release events from July 25 to July 28, but missed the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concerts in Osaka, Fukuoka, and Hokkaido. On August 3, it was announced that she would be absent from Tsubaki Factory's appearances at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 and the TV Asahi Roppongi Hills Natsu Matsuri SUMMER STATION 2017. She was also absent for the rest of the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER tour, with the exception of August 5 at Nakano Sun Plaza, which she only appeared in the MC segments."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-03. Another update was released on August 29, stating that her condition was slowly getting better, but she was still not able to fully resume activities. She only participated in the MC of the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ shows on September 3, but was absent for the remaining shows as well as Tsubaki Factory's appearances at Tokyo Radio Dai Kanshasai 2017 ~ Shinkasuru Radio and LIVE PRO FESTIVAL 2017."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-29. On September 4, Asakura celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Asakura Kiki Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at MT.RAINIER HALL. Due to her physical condition, she sang while sitting. By October 16, Asakura had gradually resumed activities. She mostly participated in MCs at Tsubaki Factory single release events, while continuing the training for her lumbar disc herniation. Although she was improving, she was not ready for full performances at this time and was absent from Tsubaki Factory's appearances at Dai 3 Kai Naka G Fest and “GIRLS❤GIRLS❤GIRLS”LIVE MONSTERS!! that month."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-16. On November 22, Asakura returned to perform at a promotional mini live for Tsubaki Factory's upcoming third single. She only participated in the group's first performance of "Teion Yakedo",Asakura Kiki. "明日は。浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-11-21. but she was also able to perform "Waratte" at another mini live on November 25.Tanimoto Ami. "おくじょう！。谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-11-25. She was later able to perform with the group at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~,"【セットリスト更新！】Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2017 12月 ～Conti→New!～" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-11-30. except for the December 3 shows due to poor physical health.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/937140261884280832 2018 As of March 2018, Asakura became able to perform in some parts of lives while she continued physical training for her lumbar disc herniation. Unfortunately due to her limited participation, she did not appear with Tsubaki Factory at the Dempagumi.inc Road to Ai Odorisai 2018 ~Zensekai IDOL Ouen PROJECT~ on March 3 and MARQUEE Matsuri Vol.10 on March 8."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-02. She resumed to full performance by the start of the Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" on April 15. On May 29, make-up artist Miwonderful released the book First Make Bible @ Miwonderful in which Asakura, Inoue Rei, and Kamikokuryo Moe appear as models."ミワンダフル新書発売！ファースメイクバイブル@Miwonderful" (in Japanese). Miwonderful. 2018-05-28. In addition to performing as part of Tsubaki Factory at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 from August 3 to August 5,"「TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018」つばきファクトリー出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-09. (Archived) on the first day, Asakura also covered Buono! songs on the HOT STAGE in the one-shot unit Cattivo! with former ℃-ute member Okai Chisato and Kobushi Factory member Hamaura Ayano."今年も℃-uteの名曲を岡井千聖と℃-ute大好きアイドルたちがTIFで熱演！" (in Japanese). TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. 2018-08-01."元℃-uteの岡井千聖、TIF2018で浜浦彩乃＆浅倉樹々とともにBuono!を再現　「おいしい2人が組んでくれて、逆に申し訳ない」" (in Japanese). Deview. 2018-08-03. On September 3, she celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Asakura Kiki Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On November 30, former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai published the Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK in which Asakura and five other active Hello! Project members appear as models."高橋愛、ハロプロ後輩を華麗にプロデュース 初メイクブック発売【独占カット】 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-11-22. 2019 On April 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK② was released, which includes Asakura and Onoda Saori's joint gravure that was originally published in a March 2017 issue of Weekly Famitsu."「ファミハロ！PHOTOBOOK②」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-05. It was announced on May 8 that Asakura would take a break from activities until further notice due to back pain that the doctor suspects could be symptoms of a lumbar disc herniation, which she had previously suffered from in 2017, despite doing ongoing rehabilitation and treatments. As a result, she would not participate in the rest of the Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman shows or the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ musical in June in which Asakura was cast as the lead role."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-08. On May 27, she released her first solo photobook, self-titled Asakura Kiki.https://twitter.com/HMV_BOOKS/status/1109108782469169152 On June 25, it was announced that she would remain on hiatus to receive treatment for her lumbar disc herniation and would be absent for the entirety of Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER and Tsubaki Factory Fanclub tour "Camellian Journey" in Nagano, as well as Tsubaki Factory’s appearances at TV Asahi's Roppongi Hills Natsu Matsuri SUMMER STATION in July and TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL2019 in August."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-25. On August 26, it was reported that Asakura is showing signs of recovery, but is still not fit to resume activities. As a result, she is unable to participate in the Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou, which begins on September 7, until further notice."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-26. On October 9, it was announced that Asakura will gradually resume activities as she recovers from her injury, but will not dance or participate in Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou. Her first activity after her hiatus will be a solo talk event held in November."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々 活動再開のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-09. It was also announced that Tsubaki Factory's next single will be released on January 15, 2020. During the single's promotion period, Asakura Kiki will not participate in lives or release events with the rest of the group, and will instead hold separate talk events."つばきファクトリー 6thシングル 2020年1月15日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-09. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother.Asakura Kiki. "チャーリーとせんちゃん♡浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-17. She owns a pet dog named Charlie and a parakeet named Sen-chan. In July 2016, Asakura's family got another dog named Kohaku.Asakura Kiki. "赤ちゃん犬。浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-07-25. |-|Education= Asakura was in her second year of middle school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in October 2014. When she joined Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, she was in her third year of middle school. She graduated from high school on March 3, 2019.Asakura Kiki. "舞台&卒業。浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2019-03-03. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Asakura Kiki has acquired: *'Niinuma Kisora:' Asakura is good friends with Niinuma. Their pairing name is "Kikisora" a combination of their names "Kiki" and "Kisora". *'Onoda Saori:' She gets along best with Onoda in Tsubaki Factory. The pair is referred to as "Saokiki" a combination of their names "Saori" and "Kiki". |-|Name Meaning= Asakura's mother named her Kiki after the heroine of the Studio Ghibli film Kiki's Delivery Service because she loved the film and the character.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun)"つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-03-12. |-|Nicknames= As of May 2015, Asakura has yet to be given an official nickname. The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Asakura: *'Kiki-tan' (ききたん): Given and used by Niinuma Kisora. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac': Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) *'One-Shot Units:' **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) **Cattivo! (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Plaing the euphonium, piano, dance, pantomime *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, collecting cute cosmetics, playing with her dog *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, Classical *'Favorite Food:' Tarako *'Favorite Colors:' Light pink and Light blue *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Charm Point:' Her love for pets *'Motto:' Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku (清く　正しく　美しく; Purely, truthfully, beautifully) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' "Hatsukoi Sunrise" *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Naichau Kamo", "MY BOY", "Rock no Seichi", "I'm Lucky girl", "One・Two・Three", "Nakimushi Shounen" *'Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho, Kamikokuryo Moe Publications :See also: List:Asakura Kiki Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2019.05.27 Asakura Kiki Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji TV Programs *2015–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Trivia *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Morning Musume. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has kept many animals. *She is afraid of snakes as showed in Tsubaki Factory DVD MAGAZINE vol.2. *Her future goal is perform an anime opening like Buono!. *She has been to Thailand with her parents when she was 4 years old. *She has stated during an interview that she wants to go in France. She is interested by the Palace of Versailles. Her mother watched “Versailles no Bara” (also known as “The Rose of Versailles” or “Lady Oscar”) and she watched the anime with her. *She is a fan of Acid Black Cherry and L’Arc~en~Ciel. *Her father was apparently crying his eyes out in front of the TV when they announced that Tsubaki Factory did won the Best Newcomer Award at the Japan Record Awards. *She is scared of ghosts. See Also *Gallery:Asakura Kiki *List:Asakura Kiki Discography Featured In *List:Asakura Kiki Publications Featured In *List:Asakura Kiki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Asakura Kiki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Tsubaki Factory Profile *Tsubaki Factory Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: Hello! Project Tour Blog, February/March 2015 de:Asakura Kiki es:Asakura Kiki Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2000 Births Category:September Births Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Virgo Category:NakaZYXtai!!! Category:Cattivo! Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Dragon Category:Asakura Kiki